Blueberry Yum Yum
by Forever-Heartless
Summary: Willy Wonka and OOC Willy Wonka showdown! Kind of but not really! Who will be the winner?


_Another short, supposed-to-be funny fanfic by Forever-Heartless. This time I am mostly making fun of the evil, not-in-character Willy Wonka (even though Willy Wonka might not be completely in character in here but that's different). I'm meaning the out-of-character Willy Wonka's that fall for all the Mary Sue's. Anyway, enjoy!_

Blueberry Yum Yum

By: Forever-Heartless

Willy Wonka sat at a large table in the Inventing Room. He held two small test tubes, one in each hand, that contained an unknown candy substance. "Careful," he said to himself, trying to slowly pour the substance from one tube to the other. A drop slid over the rim of the turned on and Willy braced himself as it feel into the tube below. After a moment he relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Just seconds later there was an explosion and dark smoke fill the area.

He stood back from the table, coughing and trying to wave away the smoke. He brushed of his coat and straightened his top hat, "Well, apparently you can't mix those." "Serves you right for what you did to my girlfriend." said a similar voice from behind him. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with….himself. Willy frowned, "Who do you mean? And how did you get in my factory?" The other Willy Wonka looked annoyed, "This is my factory too. And you know who I'm taking about. You can't tell me you don't remember Mary Sue." Willy flinched at her name, "Yeah, I remember her." "I'm very angry. And as soon as she's back to the right color, she'll be after you. As will I." evil, out-of-character Wonka said. Willy smiled innocently and held up a small stick of candy, "Gum?"

"No!" evil Wonka shouted, slapping the gum out of Willy's hand. Evil Wonka scowled, "How could you turn such a beautiful and perfect woman into a blueberry?" Willy chuckled, "Well, it was rather easy. All I had to do was hold out the stick of gum and -" Willy shut his mouth and took a step back upon noticing that evil Wonka had turned a dark shade of red. He continued to back up until he bumped into the table he had been sitting at earlier. He gulped nervously as evil Wonka approached. Willy turned his attention to the girl sitting in a recliner, who was eating popcorn as she watched eagerly. "Having fun, Kris?" he asked sarcastically. She nodded, "You bet!" Willy turned back to evil Wonka and held up a small round dish, "Blueberry pie?"

Evil Willy Wonka took the pie from him and threw it at the wall. "Hey! That almost hit me!" Kris shouted from her recliner. While out-of-character Wonka was distracted, Willy ran over to a large tank filled with water and took out a large candy ball. He held the sweet out to evil Wonka and smiled innocently, "Gobstopper?" Evil Wonka stared at him, "Well, they do taste really good. Is it blueberry flavored?" Willy shook his head vigorously. The other Willy took it and shoved it in his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Evil, Mary Sue loving, not as great, Willy asked when he heard Kris chuckling. She stopped laughing abruptly and very seriously said, "Nothing." He then noticed that the original, not out-of-character, Willy was laughing too. He gave a muffled sigh, "I'm turning into a blueberry, aren't I?" Willy nodded, still laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Kris said, jumping out of her recliner. The evil Wonka was now swelling to an enormous size. Just then, a very blue Mary Sue ran into the room. "What have you done to my dear Willy Wonka." She ran over to him and tried to huge the giant, not cool Wonka. Kris and Willy stopped laughing. "Gum?" Willy asked her, with a small smile. "Oh my god! I love your gum!" she took it and crammed it in her mouth. Soon there were two giant blueberry people sitting in the middle of the Inventing Room.

Willy made a strange noise and an Oompa Loompa made his way over to him. "I want to you take these two to the Juicing Room. Then, catapult them out of the factory from the third floor. But make sure they're going to land in a garbage bin. 'Kay?" The Oompa Loompa bowed and went off to get more Oompa Loompas. "Let's go take a cruse down the Chocolate River." said Kris, walking toward the door. Willy turned and followed her, laughing the entire way.

--

_I included myself in here just for the heck of it. Yeah... Please review!_


End file.
